fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem - Sins of the Fallen
Fire Emblem - Sins of the Fallen is a Fire Emblem game developed by Torchwing Entertainment. The game shows the struggles of a lost prince as he attempts to save the land from being destroyed at the hands of the Alhenna nation, while also unraveling the mysteries of the continent Akallabeth. Story Prologue: Memories of a Wanderer Absolom, prince of Ealta, wakes in his room to the sound of soldiers fighting outside his door. Rushing outside he finds soldiers fighting off unknown soldiers who have apparently invaded the castle. The soldiers guarding his room are defeated and the soldiers attack him. After beating them he goes to see where his family is. Absolom is found by Jerri, who soon brings him to Leir and Heibe. They take him to Berge, who informs him that the castle is under a surprise invasion by Absolom's uncle, Japeth. Absolom's father and older brother Grigori has gone out to fight his brother while his mother has escaped with his newborn sister Valeria. Suddenly powerful forces start attacking the gate. In order to give Absolom and his guards time to flee, Berge and his men defend the gates. After defending the defender of a side passage, they flee while Berge and his men are overrun. While escaping, Absolom and his guards are forced to flee from the party of soldiers that they were supposed to meet up with when the company is attacked by Japeth's men. Forced to flee, they come across two cowardly guards of Japeth's rear guard. They are planning to leave to the neutral land of Alyst so that they can avoid fighting. Absolom's guards easily scare the soldiers into allowing them to tag along, and Absolom names them part of his guard to their dismay. After beating the captain guarding the way out, they meet up with the contact Val and quickly flee onto the boat and sail away. Absolom feels guilty for not being able to help his family, but either Karl or Val (depending if Karl survives) feels bad for him and says he could not do anything. He also reveals that Japeth has said he is helping the nation by overthrowing Absolom's father, though Absolom doesn't know how Japeth can rationalize that. Arriving in Alyst, the king allows Absolom and his men to stay only if they never reveal their true identities so that the country may not be attacked by Japeth's armies. Part One: Forming the Alliance It has been ten years since Japeth's coup of Ealta. Those that went with Absolom have become a mercenary group under the name of the Crimson Wings. They are assigned a job by Alyst's prince Saren, to deal with a bandit group that has been plaguing the nation for years. They travel to the port city of Bherrel where the bandits are to do away with them, only to find that the princess of Alyst, Norra, has followed them to prove to her brother that she should join the Crimson Wings. However, Saren finds out and fights the pirates with the Wings to keep his sister safe. After the bandit leader Gallou is defeated, Saren finally relents and lets Norra join the Crimson Wings. It is then that Absolom finds evidence that Gallou has been in league with a powerful assassin known as the Silence, a mythical killer that assassinated Norra and Saren's mother two years ago. It is also apparent that the Silence has been employing Gallo's bandits to terrorize Alyst along with more bandits from the mainland. Saren goes back to the Alyst capital to protect his father and the kingdom while Absolom travels to the mainland to deal with the mainland bandits and possibly find the Silence. Absolom and the rest of the Crimson Wings take a ship called the Foaming Giant, led by a tactician named Regulus. However, on the high seas they encounter pirates on their way to harass Alyst on their own ship, the Bloody Serpent. As the two groups fight on the moving ships, a thief named Hourn who sneaked aboard gets caught and is forced to fight. If Val talks to him, Val is unpleasantly surprised at the sight of his old rival Hourn. Hourn says he always believed Val was stronger, and switches sides for Val's protection. If Absolom talks to him, Absolom attempts to convince him to turn. Hourn is too scared of the bandits to agree, so Absolom bribes him into joining their side. In any case, the bandits are killed but their ships uncontrollably rams into the Foaming Giant. The group end up stranded a few miles off course. When the Crimson Wings finally make it to shore, they realize they are on a dangerous part of the mainland called the Sands of the Night. Unable to cross it before nightfall, when dangerous creatures appear, Absolom decided to go through the Jagged Valley in order to escape the desert and get back on course. However, the pass is dangerous due to lurking monsters. Upon entering the pass they accidentally awaken a Chimera from its slumber, and the monster attacks them. Other monsters also attack to get food, and the group is forced to fight through them. Once they do, they leave the pass to see the town of Gold Harbor where they can rest. WIP Part Two: Rightful King WIP Part Three: Restoring the Peace WIP Part Four: Untangling the Past WIP Part Five: Redemption of the Fallen WIP Classes Tier One Classes *Sacred Lord (Only Absolom) *Sword Dancer (Only -Unknown-) *Tactician *Cavalier *Knight *Myrmidon *Mercenary *Thief *Fighter *Archer *Dark Mage *Mage *Cleric *Pegasus Knight *Wyvern Rider *Soldier *Villager *Dancer (Only Marlene) *Manakete *Nemean Tier Two Classes *Sacred King (Only Absolom once promoted) *Silent Blade (Only -Unknown- once promoted) *Grandmaster (Only by a promoted Tactician) *Paladin (Only by a promoted Cavalier) *Great Knight (Only by a promoted Cavalier) *General (Only by a promoted Knight) *Defender (Only by a promoted Knight) *Swordmaster (Only by a promoted Myrmidon) *Zweihander (Only by a promoted Myrmidon) *Hero (Only by a promoted Mercenary) *Conquistador (Only by a promoted Mercenary) *Rogue (Only by a promoted Thief) *Assassin (Only by a promoted Thief) *Warrior (Only by a promoted Fighter) *Beserker (Only by a promoted Fighter) *Sniper (Only by a promoted Archer) *Hunter (Only by a promoted Archer) *Sorceror (Only by a promoted Dark Mage) *Druid (Only by a promoted Dark Mage) *Sage (Only by a promoted Mage) *Warden (Only by a promoted Mage) *Valkyrie (Only by a promoted Cleric) *War Cleric (Only by a promoted Cleric) *Falcon Knight (Only by a promoted Pegasus Knight) *Dark Flier (Only by a promoted Pegasus Knight) *Wyvern Lord (Only by a promoted Wyvern Knight) *Griffon Knight (Only by a promoted Wyvern Knight) *Guardian (Only by a promoted Soldier) *Invader (Only by a promoted Soldier) *Vanguard (Only by a promoted Villager) Tier Three Classes *Lodestar (Only Absolom once promoted using the Starlit Tome) *Nightsword (Only -Unknown- once promoted) *Dragoon (Only by a promoted Great Knight) *Commander (Only by a promoted General) *Conqueror (Only by a promoted Conquistador) *Dread Fighter (Only by a promoted Warrior) *Ballistician (Only by a promoted Sniper) *Mage Knight (Only by a promoted Warden) *Marshall (Only by a promoted Vanguard) Other Classes *Chancellor (Only by a unit promoted using Lehran's Medallion) *Freelancer (Only by a unit promoted using Xane's Seal) *Demon King (Only by a unit promoted using Fomortiis' Soul) *Fire Dragon (Temporary class when a Manakete uses a Firestone) *Ice Dragon (Temporary class when a Manakete uses an Icestone) *Mage Dragon (Temporary class when a Manakete uses a Magestone) *Faerie Dragon (Temporary class when a Manakete uses a Lightstone) *Divine Dragon (Temporary class when a Manakete uses a Divinestone) *Nemean Lion (Temporary class when a Nemean uses a Beaststone) Monster Classes *Monster Egg *Gorgon *Shadow *Harpy *Elemental *Giant Elemental (Boss) *Wyrm *Basilisk *Drake *Feral Dragon (Boss) *Minotaur (Boss) *Chimera (Boss) *Cyclops (Boss) *Wight *Ghoul *Walking Corpse *Dracolich (Boss) *Tarantula *Stone Warrior *Earthen Drake *Colossi (Boss) *Demon *Demon King Remnant (Boss) Enemy Only Classes *Shadow Knight (Only -Unknown-) *Protogenoi (Only Ouroboros) *Dark Dragon (Only by Nidhoggr and Iorgandr) *Temporal Manifestation (Only by Grima and Past Medeus) *Emperor (Used by Albedo'Khan) *Earth Dragon (Temporary class when a Manakete uses an Earthstone to attack) *Brigand *Corsair *Pirate *Necromancer Nations *Ealta: A small and young nation, Ealta was founded by the younger brother of the legendary hero and founder of Sephirdlam Mardukk. The kingdom is the site of the battle between Mardukk and the tyrant dragon queen Naga, and it is said the king's castle is built over the dragon's remains. Ten years ago the king's brother threw a coup and became ruler of the nation. *Sephirdlam: Founded by the hero Mardukk, Sephirdlam is the largest and oldest human nation on the continent. Originally a rebel territory of Alhenna, once the revolution was won it became a large and powerful nation very quickly. Recently it has been overrun by the newly formed Alhenna Empire. *Alyst: An island nation located just off the coast, Alyst has always been a isolated and neutral nation. It was once a recluse human settlement that eventually grew to include the entire island. They were eventually found by Sephirdlam, but they decided to stay neutral in return for not expanding into the mainland. *Leviorca: A 'nation' made up of a large fleet of ships, Leviorca is the remnants of the last nation to exist before the Great Flood. The nation also holds the largest population of Nemeans, and is both very war-like and at the same time honorable. *Kellhas: A nation of flat plains and lowlands, Kellhas has always been a shady kingdom. They were a traitorous kingdom during the Alhenna Revolution and the only reason the kingdom still exists was because the traitor's son promised Mardukk his kingdom would be one of honesty and trustfulness. *Tekhesis: Located in the isolated Dragonspine Mountains, the nation's inhabitants are as rugged and fierce as the mountains they live on. Tekhesis has always followed the policy of strength equals power, and since the revival of Alhenna they have allied with the country against Sephirdlam and the other nations. *Sparthades: A nation of Nemeans underground, they fled during the early years of the Alhenna Empire to flee from the Nemean hunts. They have stayed underground for so long that they have become albino from lack of sunlight. Sparthades recently has had problems with the pillars holding up the massive caverns. *Alhenna: An ancient nation, it was the first nation to be formed after the Great Flood. Led by the Divine Dragon Naga, she tried to revive civilization after the Great Flood. However, for some reason over time Naga began to be more cruel and ruthless. When she ordered the death of all Nemeans for killing her daughter, it was the last straw for the hero Mardukk. He gathered an army and was able to kill Naga with the legendary blade Arondight. Alhenna has recently been mysteriously revived and bent on conquering. WIP Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Games